RNA plays an important role in cellular regulation - either by its presence in active form or by its total absence. A number of proteins have been shown to be involved in regulating RNA synthesis and RNA processing of Escherichia coli - among these are RNA polymerase, rho and RNase III. These proteins are involved in the synthesis or inhibition of synthesis of specific species of RNA and in the processing of RNA. Another enzyme which may be involved in regulation of RNA synthesis is RNase H. The objective of this research project is to determine the method by which several of these enzymes act to regulate RNA synthesis in E. coli and chick embryos.